Don't hate the player, hate his tennis style I
by Puri.Tensai
Summary: Kinky Pair-Version. Akaya who always tried his best when playing tennis, hated Yanagi's data tennis because it didn't seem like he needed to put much of effort in it. But now they are going to play doubles together... A Platinum Pair-version exists.
1. Hate

_Hey, sorry for not being that good at english, but I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

* * *

**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter 1 - __**Hate**_

I hated his tennis… It was so stupid! Always getting data, data, data… That's such an idiotic way to play!

People like me play with everything we've got, while he's just messing around and make fun of people with his friggin' data!

I sat there and tried to keep the irritation to myself, but after while, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bucho, can you tell me again _why _I have to be paired up with him??"

That was the third time I asked.

"My, my… Don't you like Yanagi? He's a nice guy, you know?" Yukimura said with a smile. Sanada was sitting beside him and frowned, being bucho's contrast like always.

"It's not about that! I'm just asking WHY on earth I have to be paired up with him. Why exactly HIM?!"

"Because you guys are the only ones who're left. I'm the captain, and I have Genichiroh, who is the vice-captain. We already have two doubles pairs, the first one with Yagyuu and Niou, then the second with Jackal and Marui. The third doubles pair will be you two - Yanagi and Kirihara."

"But I don't want to be paired up with him!" I didn't have anything against Yanagi-sempai, but how can we work together if I don't even like the way he plays?

"Right now, I don't want to be with you either," Yanagi mumbled while writing in his notebook as he always did.

"Don't come with those kinds of unnecessary comments! If you don't like me, don't tell me about it!"

Of course I didn't really care about Yanagi, but his comment made me even more irritated.

He didn't have to be so mean! _"I don't want to be with you either" _my ass!!!

Yanagi sighed. "It's not that I don't like you…"

"Then what?!"

"I said _**Right now,**__ I don't want to be with you - M_ostly because you are so hot-headed and get angry easily. But you should never judge a book by it's cover, so that may change after we've tried working together."

"Now you're referring me to a book?!"

Yanagi didn't answer, but continued concentrating on his work. He dares to ignoring me, ha?!

"I'm sure it will work out somehow…" Yukimura glanced at Jackal and Marui. "_They_ didn't like each other at first either, but just take a look, now they work pretty well together."

"What are you talking about? We've always been best friends," Marui said and blowed a bubble.

"Yeah, _right_…" Jackal said ironically. Of course they didn't get along at the beginning…

"It's Yukimura's decision, you can't protest!" Oh, how I hated Sanada…

That bastard always sat there on the bench and did nothing, while the rest of us had to run around and become exhausted.

His way of being lazy was even worse than Yanagi's!

"Thank you so much, Genichiroh," Yukimura smiled at the vice captain, and he smiled back.

'_I'm sure it will work out somehow_…_'_ my ass! _'It's what Yukimura wants, you can't protest!'_ my ass!

Uh, wait… Why is it always my ass? Oh well… '_Thank you so much, Genichiroh.'_ _his_ ass!

Are they lovers or something?? Always backing each other up like that!

Wait… You don't need to be lovers to back someone up, do you…? Ah, Whatever!

I really do care for bucho, like those times he was ill and had to stay in the hospital…

I was seriously worried! But when he and everyone else are against me like this…

"Why do you guys always have to be against me?!?! Why can't even one single of you be on _my _side and understand _my_ side of the story for a change?!?!"

Shit… Did I just say that out loud?

Everyone stared at me. Yay, I got their attention now. Haha, the look on their faces are so funny!

Oh wait, the only one who isn't looking at me is Yanagi… He's ignoring me again?! Uwaah, I'm so irritated!!!

"I didn't know you felt that way," Yukimura began. "If you feel that we don't understand you, why not talk with us about it?"

"I don't care anymore! I'm leaving for today…"

"Wait Kirihara," Marui spitted out his gum and put a hand on my shoulder.

I, who really liked attention and _loved _to see others suffer, pushed his hand away and left with the words "I hate you all…"

"And here I was, spitting out my gum to try to talk seriously with you!" Marui shouted after me.

-

On my way home, I was very proud of myself. Now they were all worried… Serves them right for insulting me!

But in the same time, I felt pretty irritated… While everyone seemed to care about me, that… That… That bastard didn't even take his eyes away from his notebook! Not that I can see his eyes, but…

Just think about it, he didn't look at me, not for even one second!

"Akaya…"

When I turned around, I saw Yanagi.

"Yanagi-sempai, what are you doing here?!"

I was surprised to see him there. Did he run after me? Then maybe he _did _care about me after all…

"Since you made that ruckus, Yukimura called it a day and let us leave. Now, don't just stand there in the middle of the road, I can't pass…"

How could I be so stupid?! Of course he didn't run after me! I'm an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"Well…?" Yanagi waited for me to move.

"Don't want too…"

"What?"

"I said I don't want to!"

What on earth am I doing? I'm really losing my cool right now… But I can't help it, this guy makes me so irritated! There's no way I could pair up with him!!!

"I see…" Yanagi turned around and walked away.

"Ooi, where the heck do you think you're going?!" I shouted after him.

"I'm taking some other roads to get home because some wannabe-devil boy got in the way…" Yanagi said and walked away

"I HATE YOU!!!" I screamed after him. Yanagi stopped for a second or two, but then continued to walk and didn't even seem to care. AH! How I just hated this guy!!! - And myself, for being so upset about this…

_-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. Misunderstanding

_Hey, sorry for not being that good at english, but I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

* * *

**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter 2__- __**Misunderstanding**_

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I didn't even want to eat dinner…

My parents thought I was sick. Well, maybe I am…

For some reasons, my heart hurt, my head ached and I was very depressed…

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Yukimura is an amazing captain, and the others are all trying to be friendly with me, but still…

They don't really understand me… I feel so lonely…

-

I was startled by the sound of my phone vibrating.

It was already 3 am, who would send me a message this late?

I took up my cell and looked at it.

The message was from a number I didn't have on my address list. - Who could it be? I wondered.

I started reading the message:

_I'm very sorry__ for making you angry, Akaya._

_Good night,_

_- Yanagi Renji_

What… WHAT THE HECK?!?! IT'S THAT BASTARD!!!

I lifted my phone and was going to throw it out of the window, but stopped in the last moment.

Wait… Is he apologizing? No way, that's impossible! I'm sure he's just messing around with me.

Oh, but I have to reply! Let's see…

_I'm still angry._

_Good night,_

_- Kirihara Akaya_

Sent. I didn't know if he was serious about apologizing, but I didn't feel depressed anymore.

How did he even get my number?? My phone vibrated again. Woah, he answers fast!

_Don't think about being angry at me_…

_Tomorrow, I'll let you hit me after our club activities, and then we'll be even._

_So r__ight now, you have to sleep and take care of yourself, okay?_

_- __Yanagi Renji_

What the heck?! Can hit him?! Why would he _let _me hit him? Maybe he's trying to trick me… But what can he gain from tricking me…?

I was so confused, but in the same time, a little happy. No one had ever told me to take care of myself…

Yanagi can't take back his word… Tomorrow, if he's trying to trick me, I'm definitely going to hit him!

Oh, but I have to save his number. After writing his name in my address list,

I realized I had written "Yanagi Ren-ji _(Yanagi loves company)". _

While laughing and telling myself that was such a stupid mistake, I wondered if he loved company…

Maybe he does! Or maybe not… If so, then of course he's annoyed because he has to be paired up with me…

Either way, I knew I was going to be his companion, even if we both liked it or not.

And with that thought, I fell asleep…

-

"You are in good mood today, Akaya," Yukimura sat on the bench with his arms crossed and smiled his usual smile.

I just grinned at him and continued practicing.

"You, on the other hand…" He looked worryingly at Marui.

"How can I not be in bad mood? Kirihara made me spit my favorite gum!"

"But that happened yesterday, forgive him already," Niou laughed and started poking Marui.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hehe… Puri."

"Stop teasing him." Jackal to the rescue.

"Sure, since I have Hiro!" Niou said playfully and glomped his partner.

Yagyuu lost his balance and they both fell.

"Niou…" He sighed and pushed his glasses back in place.

"Puri."

"Doesn't it seem fun to have a partner?" Yukimura looked at me. I thought it was funny how talkative bucho was today…

"It certainly does," I answered with a big smile and looked at Yanagi who was sitting with his notebook – as usual.

"Even though I don't think anything like that would happen between Yanagi-sempai and me…" I wish I had a partner like Bucho, Niou and Marui…

-

"Renji, you look tired," Sanada said.

"I couldn't sleep until 4 last night," Yanagi answered him without looking up from his notebook.

"That's unlike you…"

"…I guess it is…"

-

Yukimura called it a day and after changing their clothes, members left the clubroom one after another.

While I was packing my things, Yanagi went over to me.

"Akaya…"

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"I want to talk to you about being doubles partners…"

"Aha…?" We both sat down on a bench.

"Being doubles partners aren't just about playing tennis together. We're also supposed to accept, understand and care for each other. To be able to do that, we should spend more time together. If it's something you don't like about me or if something is troubling you, tell me. Then we will surely be able to avoid misunderstandings. Remember that we'll always be on the same side and help each other out of problems."

"Woah… I didn't know it was _that _complicated! So, are we going to be like the other doubles pairs?" I asked excited.

"No."

No?! But I was so excited about it! I was very disappointed, and it seemed like Yanagi saw it, because he smiled lighty.

"No. Even better," He added.

"Wha-? …Yanagi-sempai is such an… Interesting sempai…" He really fooled me there…

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, to start the whole process, ask about something you wonder about me. And be honest."

"Something I wonder about Yanagi-sempai?" I thought for some time.

"I wonder why you've been looking in your notebook and ignored me these days…"

I was embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. I'm sure he's thinking of me as an idiot right now…

"Well, I have been busy planning our training schedule… When working, I really concentrate, and don't always notice things that happen around me. If I have ignored you, then I'm very sorry."

"Then… Why have you been so mean to me these days? You know… By saying that you don't want to be my partner, and all that…"

This is so embarrassing! I hope he doesn't see that I'm blushing…!

Yanagi looked away.

"I was irritated… Because you said that you didn't want to be _my_ partner…"

Yanagi-sempai was _irritated_…? Because _I _didn't want to be his partner…?

"About how I talked to you on our way home yesterday…" Yanagi continued. "When you left, Yukimura yelled at me because even being your partner, I was too busy making the schedule to notice anything, which made you feel like you were alone. I even got a slap from Sanada, so when I met you, things went wrong as I blamed you for everything. But it was my fault for not taking good enough care of you… I'm sorry… I really regretted it and I couldn't sleep until I made sure you didn't think of being angry at me anymore…"

"Yanagi-sempai…" I almost cried, but tried to hold my tears back. How could I misunderstand him that much?!

Yesterday, I felt sorry for myself and thought he was the most hateful person ever! But now… I'm the worst! I'm the worst!!!

Yanagi stood up. "As I promised… Just hit me"

I stared at him. "Why do you let me hit you?"

"So that you won't be angry anymore and we can start as a doubles pair," Yanagi answered.

"Can I really hit you? Even if it's in the face?"I asked after some time and looked down on my shoes.

"Yes. If it's for our future as partners, I have nothing against you hitting me. Everything was my fault, so I deserve it." He seemed to be very serious about this.

"I'm… I'm not angry anymore… I stopped being angry at you since the moment you sent me the messages… And It's not your fault… I'm sorry for causing you trouble…" I mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

Yanagi opened his eyes and looked surprised at me. Then he closed them again and smiled.

"You don't need to blame yourself – Even that most of it _was _your fault."

"I know, I know! Don't tell me about it!!!"

I covered my face with the palms of my hands and was so embarrassed over that what he just said was so true.

"I'm just kidding, Akaya… I'm just kidding…" Yanagi said gently and patted my head. "Let's not think about it anymore…"

I nodded and we went out of the club room.

-

While walking home together, side by side, I just realized… "Yanagi-sempai, this isn't the way home."

"I know, but I thought I could treat you to sushi or something else you like… Well, just if you want."

"Of course I want to go with you, but… Making you treat me…"

"It's okay, I insist. Let's think of it as a celebration of us as partners," Yanagi said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and we went together to a sushi shop.

"Thanks… For not hitting me…" Yanagi whispered.

This was the first time in my life I understood what happiness really was…

_-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. English

_I hope you will enjoy this chapter xD_

* * *

**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter __3- __**English**_

The next day, I couldn't wait for club activities. I really wanted to see Yanagi-sempai!

Now that we were double partners, I didn't feel lonely anymore.

Finally, I had someone by my side.

My partner is smart and always admits his faults. Like when he lost to that four-eyed-freak – I'm referring to Inui. Yanagi admitted defeat and told Sanada to slap him because he had to be an example for the other players.

To say the truth, I have always liked Yanagi-sempai… I think that's also why I became so angry when i thought he ignored me…

"The chance of you hitting a smash in the corner is 98%," I heard Yanagi say, and a smash in the corner came right after.

Then Yanagi sent the ball back to the other side of the court and won 6-2.

While standing there, I wondered if we really were able to work together… Because I still didn't like his tennis style…

"I lost again," Jackal sighed. "But I guess that's because I'm more a doubles-person."

"True," Yanagi said and looked at me. When he saw that I stared at him, he smiled and walked towards where I was standing. I blushed and looked away.

"Did you watch my game?" he asked.

"Y-yes, o-of course I did. C-congratulations." What's wrong with me?? I have never felt this way before! I was happy, but for some reasons, I was so embarrassed and couldn't talk normally.

"Thank you…" Yanagi smiled and I felt warm inside.

"Akaya!" That was the voice I hated most. "I heard from your teacher…"

"Heard what…?" I knew that if it was something about my teacher, then it couldn't be anything positive.

"You failed at the English test." Oh shit, not about _that_… Sanada was standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"So what?" I answered in a rude tone and felt like my old self again.

"We can't have a regular who's failing!" Sanada was very angry.

"Listen, I don't really careabout that subject at all! Besides, how is English related to tennis anyway? It's like saying that bucho is good at tennis because he likes English…"

Sanada grasped my shirt collar. "Don't you dare talking back at me like that! And don't you dare mentioning Yukimura's name in these circumstances!!!" he yelled and lifted up his fist.

I was terrified. I had never seen Sanada this angry before! Maybe it was not a good idea to talk about Yukimura. Now he was definitely going to hit me, and hard too! I closed my eyes and waited for it to come.

"Genichiroh…" I heard a voice say. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yanagi with one hand holding Sanada's lifted fist and the other on the hand on my collar.

Sanada looked at Yanagi.

"Let go," Yanagi said calmly.

"What did you say?!"

"I said, let go…!"

Everyone gasped. Yanagi had never talked like that to Sanada before.

Sanada seemed to be shocked, be kept his cool.

"Renji… Tell me, what is the meaning of this…?"

"Akaya is _my _doubles partner, that's why I'm the one who're going to deal with him," Yanagi said, with his eyes open. "Now, let go of him."

Sanada looked at Yukimura. He nodded, and Sanada let go of my collar.

"Are you alright?" Yanagi asked and fixed my shirt collar.

"Y… Y… Yanagi-sempai!!!" I threw myself at him.

Yanagi seemed a bit surprise at first, but then, he put his arms around me and smiled.

"You're such a good boy…"

-

"Now, read after me…" Yanagi pointed at a sentence in my English book. "_My name is Christian._"

"_May N… Naeme… It… K… K… Kuri… sutian…_" I repeated. Or at least, I tried to…

"_My name is Christian._" He said again.

"_May Naeme it Kuri… Kurisutian…_"

"That means 'My name is Christian', okay?"

"But it isn't. My name is Akaya," I said.

Yanagi smiled and patted my head. "This is just for training. Silly you…"

"Can't I use my own name?" I asked.

"Well, sure… _My name is Akaya._"

"_May name it Akaya_" I tried my best, but it wasn't good enough.

"Read the first word as 'mai', like in the Japanese word _'every'_ and 'is' with an _s_ and not 'it' with a _t_."

"_My name is Akaya_," I said and was surprised. I really sounded like an American person!

"Good job, let's continue. _How are you? I'm fine, thank you._"

"_Haw ary yuu_? _Aimu faine, sankyuu,_" Now, I didn't sound that professional anymore.

"_How are you? I'm fine, thank you._"

"_How… Are… Y… You? I'm fine… Tsank you…_"

"That means 'How are you? I'm fine, thank you.' I'll ask, and you answer, okay?" I nodded.

"_How are you?_"

"_I'm fine, thank you._" Wow, we're speaking English! For real!!!

"Good!" I loved it when Yanagi praised me like that…

"And now," Yanagi was going to read the next sentence, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Let's continue, sempai… I think I'm starting to like English!"

Yanagi cleared his throat. "_I love you,_" he read, looking a little nervous.

"_Ai lovu you."_ I repeated after him.

"And the reply is _I love you too_"

"_I lovu you too._" It sounded great, I'm making process!

"Good," Yanagi said.

"This is so cool, it feels like I really can speak English! Ne, ne, Yanagi-sempai… Let's do like the other one. This time, I say it and you reply, okay?" I said with a smile.

"O-okay…"

"_I love you!_"

"_I… Love you too…_" Yanagi blushed.

"Yay, that was cool! But what did we say?" I wondered.

It didn't seem like Yanagi really wanted to tell me, but he did it anyway.

"…You said 'I love you' and I replied with 'I love you too'…"

It took some time before I realized what Yanagi just told me.

"I-I-I-I'M SO S-S-SORRY!" My face turned red. THAT'S SO EMBARRASING!!! And poor sempai who had to go through the whole thing _knowing _what we were saying!

"Don't worry, it's no big deal," Yanagi said and smiled, seeing that I was even more embarrassed than him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I hid my face in the palms of my hands, not letting him see my blushing face.

While sitting there, I suddenly felt his arms around me.

"You're such a good boy…" Yanagi said gently.

"Yanagi-sempai…?" Maybe he thought I was crying and hugged me? "Yanagi-sempai, what are you…"

"Let's just stay like this a little longer…" Yanagi said, hugging me tighter.

"O-Okay…" I didn't know what was going on, but I kind of liked this… I could feel his breath and warmth. My head lied exactly where his heart was, so I could hear his heart bumping… Bumping… Bumping…

"You're so cute…" Yanagi whispered into my ear and started stroking my hair.

Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep to his breath, warmth, and the beat of his heart…

_-End of Chapter 3-_


	4. Sickness

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_I really want to hear your opinions, be it, negative or positive. So please keep them coming_…_ :)_

_And again, sorry for my english ^^"_

**

* * *

****DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter 4 - __**Sickness**_

As I woke up, I was lying on my bed, and Yanagi was nowhere to be seen.

When asking my mother if she had seen my English tutor, she answered that he just left.

I went back to my room, where I lied down and prepared to sleep – but couldn't.

Of course I couldn't! After everything that had happened…

A light blush came over my face.

"Yanagi-sempai…" I murmured. "Yanagi-sempai… Yanagi-sempai…"

-

"Is something wrong? You don't look well," Niou asked.

"I haven't slept at all…"

"Why not?" Marui looked at me and blew a bubble.

"Because I _can't, _idiot!"

"And why can't you?" Marui ignored the fact that I just called him an idiot.

"Because of someone…" I yawned and moved my eyes to Yanagi, who was sitting under a tree and wrote in his notebook as always.

"Why don't you just go and sit beside him? Puri." Niou poked me.

"What the hell?!" I pushed him away.

"He is very kind to you, isn't he…" Niou looked at me. "Is it because he wants to get your data?"

"I guess… But I don't like the idea of him being kind to me just because of that…"

"There's love in the air~ Puri."

"Shut up, Niou-sempai!"

"Love? What? Where?" Marui asked, looking confused. He was a genius at tennis, but clueless when it came to these kinds of stuffs.

"You see, Marui, Akaya has a crush on-"

"I DON'T!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!" I put my hands over Niou's mouth, and prayed to God that he wouldn't tell – Even though he wouldn't be able to say anything with my hands there.

But why does a devil pray to God anyway?

"What is happening here?" we heard a voice say, and turned around.

"Yo, Yanagi!" Niou smiled as if nothing had happened. "We are just playing, _right, _Akaya?"

I looked away. "Y-yeah…"

"We are?" Marui didn't understand anything.

"I see… That's good. But if they do something you don't like, just tell me, okay?"

I nodded, and Yanagi sent me a smile.

A light blush went over my face. I was feeling weird again… This dizziness always comes when Yanagi-sempai is around… What is happening to me…?

"A-Ano, Y-Yanagi-sempai…"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry that I fell asleep yesterday… I… I…"

"Akaya, my dear… You don't need to worry about things like that…"

"O-Okay…" Oh wait… _What _did he just call me…?

"You're such a good boy," Yanagi patted my head and walked away to continue his work.

"Ppffffh-HAHAHAHA!!!" Niou and Marui did what foreign teenagers would call ROCL - Rolling on the court laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"I wish you were MY dear!" Niou said playfully, and put his arm around my waist.

"That was so cute!" Marui started poking me.

"Stop that!!!"

"My DEAR Akaya, oh my DEAR, DEEEAAR Akaya~" Niou mimicked Yanagi.

"Ahem… Niou…" Yagyuu wasn't quite happy.

"Y-Yagyuu?! H-Hey, what's up?" Niou looked pale.

"…It's over between us…" Yagyuu said and left.

"What?! W-Wait, Yagyuu!!!" Niou ran after him. "It's not liked that!!! YAGYUU!"

"_What _is over between them?" Marui asked me.

"I have no idea…"

-

Yanagi couldn't teach me English today, because he had to prepare himself for a History test.

The clock was already 1 am, but I still couldn't sleep.

"Yanagi-sempai…" Sometimes, I just wanted to say his name.

I started hugging my pillow.

"Ya_(Melting)_… Na_(Name)_… Gi_(Friendship)_… Ren_(Company)_… Ji_(Love)_… Yanagi Renji… It's such a beautiful name…"

What the hell am I doing?! I threw the pillow away.

He's just hugging me and all that because he wants to take data, it's no big deal!!! Oh, I just hate data! Thinking about it makes me so irritated!

But that isn't why I can't sleep! Then _what _is the problem?? If could sleep, then maybe I would feel better and more _normal_…

Suddenly, I thought of something! Since I fell asleep yesterday, when Yanagi-sempai was here, then maybe… Staying with him can make me sleep?

Without any other thought, I left my house…

-

I had never been at Yanagi's place before, but once, the members of Rikkai waited for him in front of his house, so I knew where it was.

I was anxious if he already was asleep. If he was, then I wouldn't want to wake him up.

But surprisingly, the lights were still on in his room. I took out my cell phone and called him.

'Akaya?' He asked as he answered the phone.

'Yanagi-sempai…' I was very happy to hear his voice.

'It's late, why are you still up? Is something wrong…?'

'Well, it's just… I'm in front of your house, and…'

Yanagi looked out of the window.

When he saw me, Yanagi seemed to be surprised, but then, he smiled.

'Wait there; I'll open the door for you.'

-

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Yanagi-sempai… I couldn't sleep, and… Just ignore me and continue preparing for your test. I'll be quiet, I promise…"

"I won't ignore you… It's okay, you can ask me questions, tell me your problems, or just talk to me. And if you're trying to sleep, you can use my bed."

Yanagi-sempai is so kind to me…

I lied on his bed and looked at him sitting there with his History book.

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"What is it…?"

"Why are you always so kind to me…?"

"I am…?"

"Yes, you are… And I was wondering if Yanagi-sempai did everything because of data… You see, I wouldn't like that…"

"You don't want me to treat you like I'm doing…?" Yanagi looked at me. "If so, then…"

"N-No, it's not that… I just… I just don't want you to treat me kindly for the sake of data… I want Yanagi-sempai to do it because you feel for it."

"Silly you… Of course I'm treating you like this because I want to, Akaya… Data has nothing to do with it…"

"Okay…" I just got the answer I longed after, so I kept quiet and watched Yanagi.

"So, is something wrong?" He asked after some time. "You can tell me anything…"

"It's just… I'm sick…"

Yanagi put his History book away, and sat on the bed, where I lied. "Sick, you say…?" He looked worried.

"Y-Yes… Sometimes, I feel dizzy and nervous… And it's like I can't breathe… At night, I can't even sleep! I don't know what to do…"

"And when do these things happen?" Yanagi asked with a calm voice.

"I'm feeling like that when I'm with you… Even right now… Yanagi-sempai, do you know this sickness?"

"…I do… Each time I'm with you, I have it too…"

"Wait, what?! No way! That's impossible, you are always so calm!" I forgot to be nervous for a second.

Yanagi unbuttoned his shirt. Then, he took my hand and put it on his chest.

"You heart… It's bumping fast…" I said surprised.

"Exactly. Even though I look calm, my body reacts by itself." Yanagi put my hand down and looked away.

"But why? Why do our bodies react?" I wondered.

"There can be many reasons for that, and not everyone have the same one," Yanagi said.

"Then… Why do _your _body react when you are with me?"

Yanagi just stared in the air, like he was thinking about something.

"That's because…" he said after being quiet for some time.

"Because…?" I asked.

"Because I…" Yanagi turned to me and moved closer. "I… Have always… About you…"

"Yanagi-sempai…?" I still didn't understand what he wanted to say, but I had never been so nervous before - It was like my heart was going to explode… I could feel his breath as he leaned over me, with his forehead against mine…

Right now, his face was so close… Yanagi-sempai looked seriously at me with his beautiful, dark eyes…

"I love you…" he whispered…

_-End of Chapter 4-_


	5. A Depressed Trickster

_Thanks alot for your reviews!_

_Well, here's Chapter 5, which has less Kinky Pair than the others_…

_Sorry if it didn't turn out as you hoped xD_

_Still, I hope you will like it! :)_

* * *

**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter 5 - **A Depressed** **Trickster**_

"I love you," Yanagi whispered.

I was shocked. Did he say just say _love…_?!

"How do you feel about me…?" He asked and touched my cheek gently, still looking me into my eyes.

"Y-Yanagi-sempai…" I knew that I liked him, and that he gave me this weird feeling, but… _Love_…? Did I really… _Love _him…?

"I love you…" He said again. "I've always had… That's why…"

Yanagi closed his eyes, and was going to move in for a kiss…

It seemed like that was something I had always wanted, because I didn't even think of protesting…

My heart beated faster as I closed my eyes and waited for it to come… Waited…

"I-I… I don't know if we should…" I suddenly heard myself say.

Yanagi stopped. "You… You don't love me…?"

"I… I…"

"But… The sickness you had… They were all symptoms of love…"

"I-It's not about that…" Shut up, Akaya! "We just can't…" I said shut up!!! Don't say it!

"What do you mean…? Yanagi waited patiently for the explanation.

"We are both boys…" I'm an idiot… I'm such an idiot…

Sempai looked shocked, like he hadn't realized the fact about our genders until now.

Yanagi stroke my hair. "You're right… I'm sorry…"

He looked depressed at me as he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and stood up. "Then… Good night…"

"Good night…" I turned around to not let him see my face…

Tears which were clear as crystals started falling quietly down my cheeks…

It was painful… Like I was alone again…

You're such an idiot, Kirihara Akaya… I hate you… I hate you…

-

"Did you sleep last night?" Marui asked while chewing gum.

"Yes…"

"Well, that's good! You must have been quite happy, right?"

"Cheh…"

How can I be happy…? Last night was so embarrassing…

I just couldn't face him in the morning, so I left Yanagi's house early, and went home before my parents had woken up.

At least, I got to sleep a few hours… On a bed… While Yanagi-sempai had to sleep on the floor… Poor him…

I even said some stupid things… I'm the worst!!!

"Good morning, Akaya…" Yanagi said.

"G-Good morning…" I felt even more nervous than the other times!

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday… Do you hate me now…?"

"No!!! I mean… N-No… Of course not…"

"I'm happy…" Yanagi said calmly and walked away. I wondered what he was thinking about…

"Has something happened?" Marui looked worryingly at me.

"No, nothing…"

"But you seem to be so depressed…"

"If you think _I'm _depressed, look at that guy," I pointed at Niou who sat alone, watching the birds.

"Where's Yagyuu?"

"He's sitting over ther- ah…" Yagyuu sat under a tree - Beside Yanagi… I looked away…

-

"How did the History test go, Yagyuu…?"

"For the first time in my life, my answer sheet was blank… What about you, Yanagi?"

"My sheet was not exactly blank…"

"Well, that's good…"

"…It was filled with a certain _someone_'s name…"

"…I see…"

-

Marui talked to Jackal, and since Niou and I were both sitting alone, I went and sat beside him.

"So, how is life?" I asked.

"Awful… Yagyuu is angry at me…" Niou sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I like him… He always said that we both were boys and shouldn't think thoughts like love and such, but…" I was surprised - They were in the same situation as Yanagi and me.

Niou sighed again. "Now that he finally had opened himself up to me… I ruined it all…"

I felt sorry for Niou-sempai… I wanted to see him smile and trick people, like he always did…

"Niou-sempai, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Don't worry about it…" He said, looking at the ground.

"I'm serious… Is there anything I can do? Anything…?" He grinned, and I wished I hadn't said that.

"Actually, there IS something you can do for me…"

"W-What is it…?" Even when being depressed, Niou was still Niou! I shouldn't have tried to help…

"The other day, Yagyuu promised to go on a date with me…"

"Eh…? N-no… No, no, no… I'm NOT doing that!"

-

"Thanks for coming with me!"

"Curse you…!" Niou had dragged me to a Café. _Why _did I have to open my friggin' mouth?!

"What's so bad about spending time with me?" Niou asked.

"Nothing… It's just… This feels so wrong…" If he was depressed because of Yagyuu, then _they_ should make up already, instead of dragging _me_ into their problem.

"You want Yanagi, right? Puri."

"Shut up!"

Niou laughed at me, and I threw a sugar lump on him.

I didn't want people to talk about Yanagi right now…

Still, Niou seemed to enjoy himself, so I was happy.

"Akaya, let's play doubles together sometimes, okay?" Niou smiled.

"Yeah, that would have been fun…"

-

Niou continued dragging me around, like to the cinema, the park, and game shops.

He bought me ice cream, and sat smiling as he watched me eat it.

"Can I have some?" Niou suddenly asked.

"Why don't you buy a new one?"

"I won't be able to eat the whole thing…" he bend his head to one side, still looking at me. "I just need to taste a little of yours."

"Uuh, okay… Just go and ask for another spoon, we can eat together."

"I'm too lazy to ask for one… Puri."

"Okay, then I'll do it…" I was going to leave my seat, but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't."

"Then how are you supposed to taste it?" I wondered.

"Feed it to me… With _your _spoon…"

"Eh?! No way!"

"Come on… Aa~" Niou opened his mouth.

I blushed, but did as he said by feeding it to him… "S-So… How did it taste…?"

"Delicious… I tasted Akaya too. And did you realize you just gave me an indirect kiss?"

"Was _that _why you wanted to use the same spoon as me?! Darn it, you tricked me!!!"

"Hehe, You're so cute… Puri." Niou smiled.

-

Later, I followed Niou-sempai home.

His parents sat in the living room and was happy to see me.

Since I wasn't thirsty, I went to wait in his room, while he was going to get something to drink.

It didn't take long before he came.

"So, what do you think about the date?" Niou asked.

"I have to admit, it was fun. But…" Sempai paid for everything… It made me feel like I even owed him instead of helped him…

"It was fun, _but_ you wished it was with Renji, right?"

"No, it's not like that!" How on earth does he get those ideas from??

"Still, you _do _like him, don't you?"

"Well…" I didn't know what to say…

"Ne, what's so special with him anyway…?"

"Eh…?"

Niou didn't look depressed anymore, but angry.

He pushed me down on the bed and started untying his tie.

"N-Niou-sempai…?!"

"Listen… Because of Yagyuu, I'm _very _depressed and irritated…"

Now, he started unbuttoning his shirt, and when I thought _that _was weird, he crawled on the bed and started doing the same to me.

"A-A-Ano….! What are you…???" He smelled of alcohol… Maybe that was what he drank before he came?

"You asked me if there were anything you could do, and here's an answer…"

He moved closer.

"Stay with me…"

_-End of Chapter 5-_


	6. Angry Sempai

_Thank ALOT for the reviews! __I love reading them, and they encourage me to go on writing xD_

_To really understand what that's happening with Niou and Yagyuu, __I recommend you to read "DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE II". _

_It's the Platinum pair version, which goes paralell with this one... __I haven't gotten far with it yet, but I'll update soon..._

_In this chapter, we'll be back with Kinky pair ^^_

_I hope you will enjoy reading it :)_

**

* * *

****DON'T HATE THE PLAYER, HATE HIS TENNIS STYLE (Kinky Pair)**

_Chapter 6__ – __**Angry Sempai**_

"Stay with me…"

"Niou-sempai, what are you talking about…?!"

"Stay with me!"

"I-I don't know a-about that!"

"What does Yanagi have and I don't?"

"Don't talk about Yanagi-sempai!!! Um... Well…"

"Then what?"

"I think you should talk to Yagyuu-sempai instead of making me stay with you… You guys can make up with each other, and-"

"Yagyuu said he never wanted to see me again…"

"He did?!" This is bad… This is _really _bad… Now, Niou-sempai's definitely going to… Going to… Do god-knows-what with me!

"In the end, the Platinum pair crumbled so easy…" Niou said. "Our bond wasn't made of platinum after all…"

"Niou-sempai…" I didn't really understand… What exactly happened, between them?

"That's why… Just… Stay with me… Ne…?"

I suddenly felt sorry for Niou… Sempai was just desperate, wasn't he…? But still… He can't solve things like this…

"Akaya…" Niou started kissing my neck.

"Ugh… N-N-Niou-s-sempai…!!"

"You don't need to do anything… Just stay still…"

Sempai was too strong, I wouldn't be able to push him away… But even if I could, maybe… Just maybe… Not that something like that would happen, but… Just maybe… I wouldn't turn him down… Because he was so lonely… I felt sorry for him and couldn't leave him like this…

Right now, Niou-sempai was feeling the pain I felt before I met Yanagi-sempai… Uh… Why am I thinking about _him_ in this kind of situation…? Yanagi-sempai… Yanagi-sempai…

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a _BAAM_.

We looked up, and saw a panting figure.

"Renji?!" Niou was shocked.

"Yanagi-sempai…?!" What did he do here?!?!

When seeing Niou lying on top of me while my shirt was unbuttoned, Yanagi grabbed sempai's shirt collar and punched him several times in the face, which made him fall backwards.

"Yanagi-sempai, stop it! Don't hurt him!"

Without saying anything, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Yanagi-sempai, wait!"

But he didn't listen… I had never seen sempai like that! What happened to his calm personality?! 'Yanagi Renji, the _calm_ and _collected _data-man of Rikkai' my a- …no… _His _a- …no! Um… Sanada's ass! Yeah, that's right…

When passing Niou's confused parents in the living room, Yanagi nodded as a 'good bye' and left.

He continued to drag me, even though we were already out of the house.

I looked back, and saw Niou-sempai sitting by the window, with his face on the palms of his hands… He was crying…

-

"Let go! Let go me!!" Yanagi didn't listen… He continued walking, and dragged me into an alley.

"Yanagi-sempai, it hurts! It hurts!" When he heard that, sempai stopped walking, and let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry…" he looked away.

"What was _that_ for?! Hitting Niou-sempai like that!!! Poor him!"

Yanagi turned and looked shocked at me. "Poor him…? _Poor _him?!?! I was on my way home from the library. What if I didn't happen to see you following Niou into his house? What if I was late and he did something to you?!"

"Oh, so _now _you're bragging about your doings?!"

When hearing me react like that, sempai calmed down and lowered his voice.

"I'm not. I was just worried… You should think more of yourself…" He was going to stroke my hair, but I backed off.

"I _am _thinking about myself! I don't need you to take care of me! Even my parents don't piss me off by being worried like that!!!"

"I'm worried because I love you, Akaya…"

"Don't come with that shit! I'm tired of it!!! Niou-sempai was so lonely, and you didn't even try to understand him!"

"In that moment, I was angry because he was going to do something you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to the one I love…"

"I wouldn't care if he did something to me!" Actually I did… But uh… "At least, he could feel less lonely like that! I _know _how painful loneliness is!"

"But what about you? What about _your _feelings…? And… What about _mine_…?"

Then it suddenly hit me… If it was to make someone as lonely as Niou-sempai happy again, I didn't care _that _much about myself – not that I would be able to push him off either, but… What about Yanagi-sempai…? How would he feel if something really _did _happen to me…?

"I'm sorry… For reacting like that…" Yanagi-sempai said sofly. "I know Niou has gone through much. He didn't do that because he wanted to hurt you… Therefore, I'll apologize to him later…"

Sempai started buttoning my shirt and tying my tie. "But my first priority was to secure your safety… I hope you will understand…"

I nodded while looking at the ground.

"Good boy…"

Yanagi-sempai always tries to help me, while I'm the one who hurts him most… I'm the worst… WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS THE ONE AT FAULT?!

"Akaya…" He hugged me tightly. "I was so worried…"

The weird feeling was back… Dizziness… Warmth… Heart bumping faster…

"I'm usually very calm… Who would have known that a person like you could make me lose control and hit someone…?" He smiled and kissed my head.

"Yanagi-sempai…" I hugged him back and started crying. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… For being mean to you even though you just saved me… And I'm sorry for calling your love shit… I'm so sorry…"

I regretted everything I had done, said and thought… I even regretted the fact that I was born… Oh… Then I wouldn't have met Yanagi-sempai…

Duh… Never mind that…

"It's alright… As long as you understand how precious you are to me…"

"Yanagi-sempai…" I felt a lot better… Feeling that you are precious to someone… That's a good feeling…

Tears that fell right now, were tears of joy, and not regret anymore… But why am I crying?! That's not manly! Stop crying, idiot!! Idiot!!!

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Yanagi-sempai…"

"Akaya…"

"Uhm… Don't you think this is kind of awkward…?" I asked.

"It certainly is…" Yanagi answered.

"Then don't make me do it!"

"I just wanted to play along with you…" he smiled and patted my head.

'Play along'?! Is he mocking me?! But… He seemed very happy… When Yanagi-sempai is happy, I am happy too…

Despite all the awkwardness, that is…

…No, just scratch that…

_-End of Chapter 6-_


	7. A message from the author

Hey guys, guess who's back with a short message? Heh.

I'm so sorry for being away for so long… I got lost in other fandoms and didn't find the way back to this account. Anyway, I'm thinking of rewriting this story and fix the grammar – I might even continue it if anyone's still interested.

My new account is **CrimsonINsight: **fanfiction. net/u/2027046/CrimsonINsight _(Remove the space between fanfiction. and net)_. I'll upload the rewritten version there. I apologize for everything, and thank you for reading this. c:


End file.
